Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and assemblies therewith, and more particularly to a camera device capable of photographing.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress currently being made in several fields of technology, the size of camera devices has become very small. Many kinds of portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, have the functionality of digital photography due to the miniaturization of lens modules.
For now, image quality has increased up to 10 million pixels. Generally speaking, it is unavoidable that, in order to capture a high-quality image, components such as image sensors and optical lenses that are used in a camera device must be large in size. However, the inner mechanical space of a portable electronic device is limited. Therefore, how to design a camera device with a small size and yet capable of generating a high-quality image is a problem that needs to be solved.
In another aspect, in order to achieve a specific photographic purpose such as stereoscopic photography, at least two camera devices must be arranged side by side in the electronic device. However, the more modules used in the electronic device, the bigger the size of the electronic device, which goes against the development trend of miniaturization of electronic products. Therefore, how to minimize several functional mechanisms in the cameral module is a subject of research and development by companies in the industry.